


Not In The Friendzone

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [216]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Molly Hooper, Awkward Conversations, Confused Mycroft Holmes, Couches, F/M, Films, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendzone, Getting on the same page, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, PERMISSION GRANTED, POV Molly Hooper, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly and Mycroft have a discussion about exactly what the "friendzone" is and eventually, Molly assures Mycroft they are, in no way, friendzoning each other because the attraction is mutual.





	Not In The Friendzone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> **Dreamin** picked Mollcroft for a prompt and I used a sentence she had sent me ( _“You make me want things I can’t have.”_ ) to answer it!

“You make me want things I can’t have.” The man backed the woman up towards the wall and let his lips hover over hers. “And I can’t have you, and that’s what I want most.”

Molly frowned and threw some of her popcorn at the telly screen. “This is an utterly shite film.”

“I thought all woman had this fantasy,” Mycroft said with his own frown, taking some of the popcorn from the bowl before it all ended up on the floor at the base of the television. These movie nights had evolved from tea to discuss Sherlock’s progress taking down Moriarty’s organization when Molly had realized just how lonely Mycroft’s life was. Each Saturday they alternated residences for dinner, wine and a film picked by the person who didn’t live there.

And this film? She thought Mycroft picked it out to torture her. It seemed to be some art house piece and while she had a few favourites in that genre, this would definitely not be joining it.

“Well, there’s similar fantasies, yes, but if a bloke is using this dialogue, chances are the woman is in a relationship where there’s some level of happiness and the man is in the quote-unquote friendzone.”

“Friendzone?” Mycroft asked, his frown deepening.

She turned to face Mycroft, setting the bowl of popcorn between them. “Basically, a bloke fancies a girl. He becomes her friend and thinks that if he’s friendly there will be sexual interest. She dates other men and eventually treats her like shite and shows his true colours. Then he claims she ‘friendzoned’ him.”

Mycroft made a sour looking face. “Despicable.”

“Exactly! And they sound like men like _that_!” She gestured to the TV, where the man and woman were engaged in a passionate lovemaking scene. Molly took another handful of popcorn and tossed it at the screen. “Most blokes like that, I wouldn’t let within a foot of my front door, let alone my bed.”

“Oh,” Mycroft said quietly. It was the tone that caught her attention, and she turned back between them to get the remote and turn the telly off. Something was troubling him, she could tell.

“What is it?”

“Sherlock does something similar to you and yet you’d let him into your bed,” he said, his tone almost...wistful, with a dash of sullenness? For some reason, it caused her to start laughing until she clutched at her belly and had tears in her eyes.

“No, no, Mycroft, my friendship with Sherlock...no.” She wiped her eyes. “I mean, yes, I suppose I could claim to be ‘friendzoned’ if I believed in bullshit, but I’m not friendly to Sherlock to get shagged. I had a crush, yes, but I don’t anymore. When he comes back, I’ll have moved on, hopefully. And we’ll just be friends, nothing more.”

“What if a friend had a crush on you?” he asked, a bit more earnestly than she had thought he meant.

“Depends on the friend,” she said, a small stirring of butterflies in her stomach. Frankly, if he was telling her what she thought he was telling her, it was something she would readily, even eagerly, agree to. Her feelings towards Mycroft had grown and changed so much and she fancied him now, she truly did.

“Perhaps...me?” he asked hesitantly.

“Oh,” she said softly, her tone giddy. “I would think it would be a very good idea to move beyond friendship with you.” She gave him a soft smile and then set the popcorn on the floor and moved closer. “Mycroft Holmes, may I kiss you?”

“You may,” he said, giving her a soft smile as well. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. They were softer than expected and warmer, and after a moment he pulled her closer and she deepened the kiss, letting her tongue dart between his lips. Soon they were engaged in a make-out session to rival any others she had been in and she realized that maybe the right friends, the right men, made the best lovers.


End file.
